User talk:MelvinMan10/Archive 1
This page contains messages from February 27, 2013 to March 1, 2014. For new message, please leave your message at my talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hitachi Elevator Fixtures Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EddoAKA99 (Talk) 06:43, February 27, 2013 Good Job I've came here to say: good job for your contributions here in Elevatorpedia! Keep up the good work there! EddoAKA99 (talk) 13:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Be careful Be careful of your profile page being vandalized by a troll anon in the Elevator Community Wiki. My other account's profile (AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger)) has been vandalized by that troll this afternoon, but I've undo his edit, lock the profile and block that troll. May I suggest locking your profile page to prevent being vandalized? Re:MM10 Say's Door : Left 2 Right 2 Fixtures's : Linea 100 Cab : Blank And Handrail. For : Fadil's Request. Message from Endor1024 MelvinM10, Firstly, I hope you're safe from the snow, and are doing fine in school. Secondly, I liked how you did the elevator tour in this video . When you're open to it, could you do something like that for a location of mine, whether it be the old Embassy Suites or a newer location? Also, I'm impressed you made the doors as glass and transparent like at the Water Tower Place in Chicago. Endor1024 Reply to you Well, it's not snow here in Thailand, but the weather was very cold on the last Friday. Also, due to a bad situation in Bangkok, school was closed on Monday to Thursday last week, which made me have less homework and more time to do elevator animations. I could do an elevator tour, but an elevator tour should only involves a single ride path per one elevator, then continues onward to the next elevator. Reply from Endor1024 Thailand, huh? Well, I hope the winter doesn't get too arctic over there. Anyway, Is it too early to request one? Should I wait until February? Reply to you (2) I could let you request one, but your request is mostly complicated, with ride paths that involves getting out and calling a different elevator, which took me too much time to do your request. Reply from Endor1024 (2) I know. I know my ride paths are borderline anal retentive. I'm sorry about that. I can understand why you rejected them. I'll will get back to you on the elevator tour, but while I think about it, do you want me to do a new location or would you permit an older one (the Haven's Port Embassy Suites)? 'Cause if Yes for the latter, I'll try to do a ride path that's less tedious. Reply to you (3) Well, whatever places are OK, but do a ride path that's less tedious, and for elevator tour, only one ride path per one elevator. Final Question Before bringing Elevator Tour into fruition Before I type up a possible elevator tour, I have one last question: if I do the Embassy Suites would you be open to some possible alterations inside and outside the cabs? Or as video games put it: retcons.... If not, no worries, I'll save them for a newer location when you're open to it. Final reply Well, I don't want to do elevator animations of the same elevators over and over since this makes me have less time to do elevator animations from my plans and other users' request. You should do some newer places, and for elevator tours, each elevator bank should have different fixtures (only two elevator banks with the same fixtures are enough). Additional reply from Endor1024 (After some thinking) Well, after much thought, I will do a newer location. But it's becoming less of a YouTuber's elevator tour, 'cause it may involve not just the view's of the top and bottom levels, but at least one floor in between; this is primarily to see the exterior fixtures on different types of floors. I'm also thinking of adding a story to it where it's just myself and one other person. The banks involved are essentially atrium elevators (main), parking/express elevators, and hi-rise express elevators. I will definitely try to make a less tedious ride path. Should I post the requests in the talk page or should I wait on that? And there's no rush. If you need to focus on school, then focus on school. You can do it whenever you have time. Paragon Havenspointe Hotel post-message #Nice. LOL I just realized about the black doors on the guest floors. That was originally meant for any parking elevators. Is there any chance you could change those to white? #PS: Any chance you could move the dinging lanterns from above the elevator doors to the left of them? Like the Embassy Suites before, the floor indicator should be the only thing atop the doors. I envisioned the lanterns next to the doors, similar to this vid . #PPS: For the top and bottom floors, any chance you could position the camera so that the up and down buttons, as well as the floor number insignia are visible? #If you have time to make such changes, thanks. If not,...well as Kermit and Fozzie sang, "moving right along". But one thing's for certain, like I promised, the next original elevators will be more.....like what's on YouTube. Reply to you #Just think that the doors were repainted from white to black to prevent vandalism (unless the people who vandalize the doors write in white). Huh. Never thought of it that way. OK. #For the lanterns, they were positioned like in the photo you posted in your request post. I didn't know that you want the lanterns to the left of the door. I know. Sorry I didn't elaborate more. ##Just think the lanterns were vandalized and broken, and the management decided to install the new lanterns to the top of the doors to prevent vandalism. #Maybe I will do this in your next request. OK. I'll give it some thought. #According to my new rules, I don't want to redo the same elevators over and over. OK. I'll find a loophole that shouldn't violate that. Message from Endor1024 (2) (Upon seeing my request rejected) Extremely understandable. Sorry. If do a different location, could I still apply that Thyssenkrupp-North/Otis hybrid gag? I'll make the ride path in a way that shouldn't repeat itself, or get off at random floors. Also, want me to scrap the snapshot bull? Reply to you Well, maybe you should change the fixtures as doing several animations with the same fixtures may confuse other people who watch my videos. First Reply I have at least 3 other ideas, but could the next location be the last one where I do my favorite fixture? Don't worry. You won't have to do snapshots, you won't have to get off at other floors. But after this one, I'll consider other fixtures. There are 2 others that I like, and one that could be custom-made. Subject: IDYLL elevator tour MelvinM10Productions, If you still do an elevator tour, perhaps I can come up with one that should follow your rules, but I have a couple questions: 1. Is a ride path of going up and then down and then up to the top floor an acceptable ride path? 2. Would you be open to me posting a pic of what I would like to see when getting on the elevator and getting off at the end? -Endor1024 PS: This "IDYLL" place should have more than one tower, allowing for different brands and fixtures, and not just the Thyssenkrupp/Otis Hybrid. Hopefully, if all goes well, THIS will be my last location of those fixtures.